UFC Jealousy
by Ififall
Summary: Mason starts Dating UFC Number one Contender Stephen "WonderBoy Thompson. Mason is desperate for Stephen to be liked by his friends, but Brett is not impressed...


**UFC Fight Night Brasilia:**

* * *

Barao is Back!

Well done Lansberg for taking that fight!

Congrats to the "Baddest Woman on the Planet" Queen Cyborg! UFC 205?

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

He woke up with Stephen on top of him. It was dark, but hear the Twitter of Birds just waking up. He turned to the right, for some reason his boyfriend always liked one curtain open.

" _You're alone Mason"_ He reminded himself. "Your Guy took you away for a romantic weekend. No-one can see you"

* * *

"Morning Sunshine" Stephen said sleepily, kissing Mason;s forehead, before snuggling against his shoulder.

Mason repsonded with a moan, which only woke up Stephen's Dog, who was a Huge Brown Itailian Mastiff. The Dog barked and jumped on the bed to "Protect" his owner.

"Hey Buddy I'm fine! Baron, get off...Good Boy!" Stephen said stroking the dog calm.

* * *

"When we're in bed, he thinks you're attacking me" Stephen Explained.

 **"How?** You're always on Top!" Mason whined.

Stephen took the Dog off the bed, before he started Snapping at Mason. Stephen was constantly explaining that his Dog was territorial. Mason knew that, seeing as most of his friends were Were's but he couldn't tell his Boyfriend that. He stretched for the remote and turned on the Television, on the look out for Stephen's fights.

* * *

His Boyfriend came back, now on his phone.

"Yeah...thanks Rory" Stephen said ending the call.

"Holy Shit!" He said taking the control out of Mason's hand, he stradled the Younger Guy excitedly,.

* * *

"What? Stephen I'm trying to find **one of your** fights here!" Mason said, grabbing the remote.

"We've got it! I've Got Woodley at Madison Square Garden!" Stephen yelled. He let Mason up so that they could hug.

Stephen was a Mixed Martial Artist that competed in the UFC. MMA had been banned in New York since the Nineties. People had been campaigning for it to happen, just like Stephen had been politely campaigning for a Title shot for months.

* * *

"It's all coming together Baby!"

"Is this for Certain Ste? I've gotta...me and my friends have gotta get Tickets! I've gotta watch you win in person!" Mason yelled without meaning to.

"As long as you're there. **That's all** I care about" Stephen said stroking Mason's cheek before kissing him roughly.

* * *

He pushed Mason down on the bed, Quickly looking over to make sure the Bedroom door was closed. He smiled as his partner reached for him. They made out, and he heard Mason sigh as his hand dived into his bright green boxer shorts. Mason had barely been hard before Stephen rolled off him.

"Woah, you're just gonna stop?" Mason said.

"I've Got something to show you"Stephen said getting the local Newpaper and putting it on Mason's disappointed stomach. Mason picked up the "Carolina Caller" and flicked through the pages.

* * *

"Page Five" Stephen said.

Mason saw the advertisement for Agents and Publicists. The company that he worked for was Blaze. It looked like they were setting up a Branch in his Boyfriend's back yard.

"Gives you something to think about" Stephen said with a sly nod.

* * *

Mason put the Paper on the Bedside drawer. "Is this your way of **asking me** to move in?" He asked.

Stephen breathed Heavily through his nose and shrugged. Mason didn't know what Stephen was thinking at the Best of times. When Stephen began training Camps for a Fight he was gone for months at at time. The long-term distance wasn't the only problem.

"How can you be thinking about that?" Mason said.

* * *

"Why not?" Stephen questioned.

"You're not even **out yet** , your family have no idea about us" Mason reasoned.

"My family won't even care that we live together. Mase I've got Black Training Partners coming to the house all the time. No-one will suspect a thing" Stephen said excitedly.

* * *

"Ste, what planet are you on? Do I look like I train in MMA? I don't wanna be some Random Ethinic Training Partner that is staying with you out of desperation"

"Mase do you know how hard it is living in the South? The UFC **do not** pay me enough. They don't pay me what I'm worth. Reebok screwed up everyone's money. Which means I need to find other ways to pay for My Camps. I teach to make money. I can never come out **and** be a Teacher"

"Why the hell not?" Mason asked.

* * *

"Use your head Mason" Stephen said, prodding his own head with his finger.

Sure Mason had read the stories. About Teachers, all types of LGBT being fired without reason or being forced to Quit when they came out. Or even worse, they got outed about harassed. He did feel Bad for him. His Boyfriend was in a Catch Twenty Two situation. Mason knew that he'd have to keep his mouth shut for now and **be supportive**.

"It's sweet that you think about this stuff"

* * *

"But..." Stephen said rolling over to face him.

"We both have responsibilities. Neither one of us can just pick up and move" Mason said.

"We'll have to set up shop together some day. **Baron** misses you too much" Stephen said.

* * *

"When the Dog pines for me more than you do, that's a problem" Mason teased.

"No fair, I'm pining for you right now, **come here** " Stephen said wrapping his arms around Mason and kissing him on the mouth.

When Mason was against the Head-board it was easier for Stephen to mount him again. The Welterweight had almost finished taking his Boyfriends boxers off with one hand, when Mason suddenly stopped kissing his neck.

* * *

"What?" Stephen huffed,

"I want you to meet My friends Ste. There's no harm in meeting at least one of them" Mason pointed out.

" **By One** , you mean this Liam Guy that you keep talking about?" Stephen groaned.

* * *

"Yes, definately"

"And this Liam **isn't** your Ex Boyfriend?"

"No! God No! He's like my Angry Passionate protective Adopted Brother. He'd love to meet you. I said, you would..." Mason said as Stephen quickly leaned up and licked his shoulder.

"Ste?"

"I don't know, kiss me again, and I'll think it over" Stephen said.


End file.
